


He Makes It Easy

by luckyirish418



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckyirish418
Summary: This is soft Eddie Diaz being in love with soft Evan Buckley.  That’s it. Just soft.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259





	He Makes It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t get enough of these two or this show. First fic in the fandom. I hope you enjoy.

All Eddie can think as he closes the door behind Buck is nothing in his life has ever been easy. And that’s why he’s always questioning his relationship with Buck. Whoa, relationship? And that thought is what has him opening the door and saying Buck’s name. It comes out hoarse because of the emotions clogging his throat. 

Buck turns, a smile already on his face. “Did I forget something?”

Eddie shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat. “No. I did.”

Eddie’s words have Buck’s feet stopping as he’d started to walk back towards the house. “What?” Is all he can think to say. 

“Can you come back inside?” The last thing Eddie needs is his neighbors watching his life time of fear manifest on the front steps. 

Eddie’s life has never been easy. And since he’s never been able to be himself, it hasn’t gotten any easier as he’s gotten older. High school was about being good at sports and picking up girls. He’d done both while not wanting to do either. Joined the army because he got caught up in living the life he was supposed to; husband, father, bread winner. All things he did, without wanting to do any of them. The father thing? He’s good at that. And while not easy - he wouldn’t change a thing. Doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t want it, so he ran away. Twice. 

He’s settled in LA. He’s happy, mostly. But Chris? Chris is thriving. And that hard life Eddie remembers from Texas gets farther and farther away every moment they spend with Evan Buckley. 

Eddie knows he’s gay. Has known since he was a teenager. He’s told three people in his whole life; both of his sisters and Hen. They all told him the same thing. They would support him now and when he was ready to tell the world who he is. But it was Hen who said “you should talk to Buck. He’s pan.” 

That was three weeks ago. And since she spoke those words, every single heartbeat in his chest has sounded like Buck’s name. Buck who brought them Carla. Buck who saved Chris and so many others in a tsunami. Buck who crawled and fought his way back to the 118. Buck who literally clawed at the ground in an attempt to save him. Buck who spent all of his down time with them; cooking, playing, helping with homework, and effectively stealing the hearts of both Diaz boys in the process. 

Eddie doesn’t know if he’s doing this right. Doesn’t even know if there’s a right way to do this. All he knows is that Buck makes life easy. Eddie wants to kiss him. All the time. He wants to do other things to him too. That thought has the blood rushing to his cheeks and Buck smiles at him when they settle next to each other on the couch. 

“Wow Eddie,” he starts “I didn’t even know you could blush like that. What are you thinking about?” 

“You.” The word is out before Eddie can think it or process trying to stop it. 

“Me?” It’s almost a squeak and Buck’s eyes are round, wide, and dare Eddie guess hopeful. 

“All the time Buck.” Eddie breaths deep and looks at Buck. “I have some things to share. And you know how much I love words.” Buck snorts and Eddie rolls his eyes. “So if you could let me get it all out before saying anything I think that would be best.”

Buck reaches for Eddie’s hands and pries his fingers apart before talking possession of one of Eddie’s hands and sliding their fingers together. Buck rests their joined hands high on his thigh and Eddie feels his cheeks flush again. He looks at Buck and watches those blue eyes twinkle. 

It’s then that Eddie realizes he doesn’t have a lot to say. A couple sentences really cover how he’s feeling. He can feel Buck’s thumb slowly skimming his knuckles. He can hear Buck telling him he’s got his back. He’s pretty confident they’ll end up where he’s dreamed, but there’s only one way to find out. 

He brings their joined hands to his lap and put his other hand over the top, holding one of Buck’s hands between both of his own. And jumps. “I’m gay.” Buck’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline but he stayed quiet. “I’m in love with you. Chris loves you more every day. I never want us to be without you. I want to know if you’ll give me a chance to make you happy.”

Eddie only waits a few moments as a complex series of emotions cross Buck’s face. He feels panic claw at his throat when Buck pulls his hand free, starts to pull away, and stands from the couch. 

“Evan, please. Say something.” Eddie isn’t above begging and he refuses to let Buck leave without them hashing this out. 

Before he can say anything else there are legs in his line of vision. Buck presses his knees into the couch on either side of Eddie’s legs and then Eddie has a lapful of a grinning and absolutely gorgeous man. 

Eddie can’t look away. He slowly slides his hands up Bucks thighs, around his waist, and grips his T-shirt by his lower back. A gentle pressure has Buck falling forward, hands splayed across Eddie’s chest. 

“I love you too Eddie. I love Chris. And I want to spend every moment with you. Forever.”

Eddie smiles and surges forward to capture Buck’s lips in a searing kiss. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and he knows he’ll never have enough. Buck’s lips are so soft and Eddie could live off the moan that slips out of his mouth when he bites Buck’s bottom lip. Eddie holds that lip between his teeth and massages it gently with his tongue. 

When Buck’s hands slide under his shirt up his abs to press back against his chest without his shirt in the way, Eddie’s brain goes completely offline. Nothing in his life has ever felt like this and he’s never going back. His skin is on fire everywhere Buck is touching. He pulls back to whisper against Buck’s lips. “I’m never leaving you Evan Buckley.”

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me Edmundo Diaz.” Buck whispers back. “You are enough.”

Eddie never expected life to be easy. He’s amazed at how easy it is.


End file.
